Normality
by writeitloud
Summary: At the end of a normal day, when returning from a hunt, Merlin and Arthur rescue a girl from being attacked in the woods. As her story unfolds, strange abilities, forbidden love, unlikely friendships, and new enemies, make normal days scarce in Camelot.
1. Uno

**Summary:** At the end of a normal day, when returning from a hunt, Merlin and Arthur rescue a girl from being attacked in the woods. As her story unfolds, strange abilities, forbidden love, unlikely friendships, and new enemies, make normal days scarce in Camelot.

**Pairing: **Mainly, Merlin/Arthur. Anyone else? Not sure yet.

**UPDATE ON 11/16/2009** - And to the one who told me to 'label my slash' it clearly says merlin/arthur. Sorry you're too stupid to know that's two boys.

**Rating: **I'm thinking no smut in this one (sorry!), but M just to be safe.

**Author's Note: **Well, it had been awhile, FanFiction, hasn't it? Too long. But as summer left the building, so did all of my spare time. :/  
BUT FEAR NOT! I still love you. :) And while I planned to have this started over a month and a half ago, it is here, and it is of monstrous size on my computer (Plus only halfway done!). One chapter a week minimum, is my promise to you.

* * *

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's room, holding the tray with his breakfast on it in one hand, and still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the other. Sitting it neatly on the table, he then went to draw back the curtains and let the morning light into the dark room. "Good morning, Arthur," he said in his most chipper and boisterous voice, knowing full well Arthur would still feel ill from all the wine he'd had the night before.

Just as expected Arthur rolled over with a groan to bury his face in the pillows. "_Do _go away, Merlin," was his muffled reply.

Hearing the prince say his name, the servant was now fully awake and ready to argue with the royal prat, with a smile in perfect place on his face. "Sorry, no can do. You have early morning training with the knights, then lunch with the king and Morgana, and then the hunt in the woods you were going on and on about last night," Merlin counted the list off on his fingers.

Raising his hungover face again to glare, he tried to recollect the past nights events. "I did not go on and on about it, _Mer_lin." The servant merely rolled his eyes, before turning his back on the royal to serve him his breakfast. While Arthur may not admit it, he did nothing but brag endlessly when he was drunk.

After being fed, cleaned and dressed Arthur made his way down to the training field. Staying behind to exchange the sheets and clean up the dishes from breakfast, Merlin's mind drifted blank, thinking of nothing much that seemed important when there was a knock on the door and a small envelope slipped under it. However strange it may be, Merlin knew not to meddle in Arthur's business; unless it was to save his royal arse from getting killed, of course.

With a small sigh Merlin crossed the room, picked up the envelope and sat it on the table where the prince would be sure to see it when he returned. With the tray of dirty dishes, and remains of uneaten food, the servant then made his way towards the kitchen.

After eating his own breakfast, fetching water for Gaius, and stopping by the Lady Morgana's room to assist her and Gwen, it was time for Merlin to make his way to the training grounds. A distance from the practice area, Merlin could hear the clash of swords and cries of anger coming from the duels being practiced by the knights of Camelot. When he did reach the field, he easily spotted Arthur, going around the different pairs of men fighting, critiquing and in some places even complimenting on technique.

As soon as Merlin was spotted though, he dismissed the men for the day and the servant and prince silently made their way back up to Arthur's bed chambers. "Are you up for the hunt you had planned, sire?"

"Yes, Merlin. A few of the other knights will meet us at the gates after lunch."

"Not up to the hunt alone, then?" Merlin teased, knowing that Arthur could full well hunt on his own, and bring back more than he probably would with 10 men noisily making their way through the trees and uneven pathway.

"Very funny. No, I just thought that perhaps some time spent together would bring the knights closer. They will fight for their lives and the lives of the people they love together and that means they need to be familiar with one another. Many lives may depend on their ability to take care of each other."

"Well said," Merlin agreed, surprised that Arthur would speak so seriously instead of frankly insulting him as usual. _Maybe he isn't doomed to be an incessant prat for the rest of his life_, Merlin thought to himself.

- | -

After Arthur was dressed in clothing more compliant for a hunt and Merlin was carrying enough to resemble a pack mule, the two made their way into the woods with a few other knights that Merlin recognized from the training field. Nearly two hours later with enough to feed the whole royal court dinner, the group started to make there way back towards the castle.

The others, carrying what had been killed on the hunt, took the first horses ahead, while the prince and Merlin walked back through the woods to their own horses. Merlin let out a yawn, exhausted from the day. Arthur both looked and felt tired but he stifled his yawn, determined to keep up his invincible appearance. "Tired, Merlin? I know it must be exhausting working so hard to be useless," Arthur said, wearing a joking smirk on his face.

"Yes, well, some of us must try and do work you know? Not all of us can be princely prats able to sit on their arse all day."

Arthur's retort was cut off by a high pitch scream echoing off the trees around them. Dropping everything, and unsheathing his sword, the prince sprinted towards the direction the struggle was coming from with Merlin not far behind him.

Before he even reached the small clearing, Merlin could feel the magic crackling through the air. It was powerful. Reaching within him, he pulled his magic to the surface, watching Arthur dive towards the man about to incinerate a girl with blue flames flying from his fingers. Extinguishing the man's magic, Merlin made his way toward the girl who lay bleeding on the ground. With the man unarmed it wasn't long before Arthur handed him death with his sword and came to stand next to Merlin and the young lady in tears.

She looked about Morgana's age and equal in beauty. The dress she wore was torn all around her legs which had a few freshly bleeding cuts as well. Her feet were bare. As she wiped her tear stained face with dirt covered hands. Large gashes were bleeding on her back and she was visibly paling.

"You're going to be okay," Merlin told her.

The girl just let out a short dry laugh, before her face fell. "He never wanted a daughter," she whispered. And then she was unconscious.

"We're not far from the horses," Arthur said reaching out to the girl, "I'll carry her there. We need to get her to Gaius." Merlin nodded, walking hurriedly beside Arthur.

As the forest got darker with the sun disappearing for the evening and the shadows seemed to creep around them, Merlin could only think of what the young girl had said, and how when she woke up, the world she lived in, would not have her father in it. The most bothersome fact, however, was that Merlin did not know if she would be saddened with grief or joyful that whatever kind of man he had been was gone.

* * *

Feed the muse, write a review!

**:)**


	2. Dos

**Author's Note: **A day late, hopefully no one noticed!?

ANYHOW. **I changed the rating** of this from M to T, because I'm officially sure it will not progress into smut. This chapter mostly focus' on the change between Merlin and Arthur, mystery girl wakes up next chapter! :) And once she's around, tons of humor.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" Gauis asked Merlin, who was coming through the door, just behind the prince. His gaze only lingered on him for a moment though, before returning to the young woman unconscious and bleeding in Arthur's arms.

"We heard her being attacked in the woods. Arthur saved her," Merlin said, trying to keep the pride he had for the royal one out of his voice.

Arthur followed Gauis' motions and moved into Merlin's room to sit the girl on his servant's bed. "You two can wait out there. I'm going to need to strip her clothes off to tend to her wounds."

The prince and servant gave a simultaneous short nod to the physician before retreating out of the room, Merlin closing the door behind them. Merlin rubbed his eyes and yawned into his fist, resembling a child up past his bedtime. Arthur was not exactly the poster-boy for energetic tendencies at the moment either, as he plopped, in a manor that was anything but princely, into a chair and sat his head in his hands, fingers touching the roots of his hair.

Merlin's mind still revolved around thoughts of the girls emotional well being, while Arthur's concern was on a more pressing matter; her safety inside Camelot. When the morning came around, he would have to report to his father of the altercation in the woods, the sorcerer he had killed, and his daughter whom he'd rescued. Being the offspring of anything magical guaranteed a short life expectancy in Uther's kingdom, and first thing in the morning, he would have to explain this to the strange girl sleeping in Merlin's bed. _If she and I are smart enough, we might be able to save her life, _Arthur told himself before speaking to Merlin.

"Would you like one of the empty guest rooms to sleep in for the night since your room is preoccupied?" Arthur stifled a yawn, "The one next to mine is empty."

Merlin's eyebrows raised in surprise at Arthur's worry for the fact that he was without a bed. "Well, yes, thank you, Arthur."

The prince's gaze fell and he just nodded. Arthur pushed himself into standing position and walked toward the door pausing just before he stepped over the frame. He did not turn around and Merlin tentatively peered at his back, uncertain what vibe seemed to be passing between them.

Arthur had wanted to say something to Merlin. Anything really, just to stay a moment longer, despite his exhaustion. He wanted to say something brilliant, or funny. Something to make Merlin laugh, or maybe even insult him. He just wanted to say something that would make Merlin interact with him. However, the prince swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, and stepped out into the hallway, his feet echoing off the stone.

Merlin stood staring at the doorway where Arthur had been, wondering exactly what made him halt at the exit. He wondered if the prince was mad for something he had done wrong, or if he had possibly even considered complimenting him for once. What he found most peculiar however, was that he wished the prince had stayed longer.

- | -

Gaius did not finish dressing the girl wounds until the sun was shining in through Merlin's window. Leaving a glass of water beside the bed in case she awoke, the old man laid down to get a couple hours of sleep in before getting a late start on his day.

Merlin rolled out of a bed much larger and more comfortable than the one he was used to about the same time he usually did every morning; late.

After quickly making up the room like he had never been there, he made his way to the kitchen's for Arthur's breakfast. The cook who handed him the tray gave him a disgruntled look and muttered something about having to reheat the food 3 times. He gave the much heavier man an apologetic smile, before racing off to his master's quarters.

Forgetting to knock yet again, Merlin stepped into Arthur's room to see him half naked, and looking at a twisted up shirt with a very confused expression on his face. Closing the door with one hand and holding the tray of food with the other, Merlin tried to contain his laughter while Arthur glared at him in frustration. "And all those times I thought I was joking about you not being able to dress yourself," Merlin teased, sitting the tray on the table and walking closer to Arthur's half naked form.

"Perhaps if you weren't so incredibly late everyday, I would have been properly dressed by now, _Mer_lin," Arthur hissed his retort.

Merlin grinned a boyish grin and took the shirt from Arthur. The truth was that Arthur got out of bed early to avoid Merlin having to dress him. He didn't know why, but for some reason Arthur did not like being naked around him. He would of course discover later, that it was because he felt far to tempted to remove Merlin's clothes as well. Currently, however, he pushed all evidence of such things and his thoughts of why he had attempted what he had out of his head when Merlin looked at him incredulously. "My god, Arthur. Did you try to put this thing on with your teeth? You ripped it at the seams in two different places!"

The prince just looked at him in innocence and shrugged. With a sigh, Merlin went to the closet and got the man a different shirt before slipping it over his head. "There," Merlin said with finality and he smoothed the shirt across Arthur's shoulders and chest, "Perfect." He stepped away from his servant to look in the mirror. The shirt was tight and fell off his muscles perfectly, but for some reason, knowing he looked good didn't make him smile like it usually did, though he curled up the corners of his lips for the happy grin he saw behind him in the mirror.

"Well," Arthur cleared his throat, "Thank you, Merlin."

"Of course," Merlin's half grin crept up into a full blown smile. Arthur never said thank you. "So what is on the agenda today for Camelot's finest?"

"We have to go request an audience with my father and inform him of the incident with the sorcerer last night." A chill seemed sweep through the room so fast, there probably isn't a small enough term to describe how quickly it took place. Goosebumps rose on Merlin's skin and he only nodded, seeing how troublesome this could be for the young girl who's live was already hanging by a thread. "I think it would be best if I spoke to my father alone," Arthur scrutinized Merlin's face, checking for any sign of hurt or objection in the boy's face and when he saw none he continued, "Why don't you go back to Gaius' and I will meet you there when I finish," he paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best word to use, "discussing, things with my father."

"Alright, Arthur. I will see you later then, if there is nothing else?" He nodded and stepped towards the door, barely waiting for a response.

"Yes, that will be all, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. He knew the words had no purpose, for both their minds were busy worrying for the young girl, not even conscious to defend herself.

* * *

I'm aiming for next chapter by Saturday. Reviews feed the muse, and it might happen faster.

**:)**


	3. Tres

**Author's Note:** So, I'm two days late. I suck. I'm sorry.

* * *

When Arthur walked through the large wooden doors his heart was pounding. As he told his father of the occurance in the woods he felt the blood racing in his veins. When he finished his tale and pictured the girl laying in Merlin's bed wearing a lifeless look his blood turned cold.

But when his father spoke the word 'execution' in reference to his thoughts on whether or not the girl should face it, Arthur's heart stopped. "No," Arthur spoke clearly, but the automatic anger that crept up into his voice made the word seemed like a growl being ripped from his throat. The goblet in Uther's hand froze just before his lips. Even Arthur didn't completely understand where his need to defend this strange girl came from, but as always, he was not looking to understand his feelings.

The kings eyebrows raised only a slight amount, but enough for the prince to know he needed to be careful of his next words. It was not his life hanging in the balance. "I do not believe she possesses or practices magic, sire. Otherwise she would not have needed rescuing." It took all of his control not to yell at his father. His hatred of magic showed Arthur nothing but destruction his entire life, and he was not going to let this girl join the carnage.

"That is all you base you reasoning on? You would considering letting a possible sorcerer live off the fact that another sorcerer _might_ have killed this girl, had you not come along in your shining armor to save her?" The kings voice was steady, though seeping with anger.

"Her last words before she fell into unconsciousness held nothing but spite for the man that was her father," Arthur emphasized the last word with passion, but his father only stared at him, as if he had gone mad for thinking such a fact could be an intimation of anything. "The man was trying to kill her with magic! That hardly supports the suspicions that she practices sorcery herself! Certainly that gets her enough credibility for you to here the account of her struggles!"

"Her struggles," Uther quoted back to him quietly looking at the ground, almost as if he said it to himself as well as his son. Looking back up to the future ruler of Camelot he spoke his decision. "Because you have such strong feelings about this, son, I will hear her account of these events and the ones that lead to it. But you must not victimize every person who ever appears to be in danger, Arthur. Not everyone is a victim, and when you become ruler, you must learn to make choices with your head. Not your heart."

Arthur let out a breath at hearing that the girl's life was not condemned to end yet, and only nodded at the rest of his father's words before retreating out through the large double doors.

As soon as he was out of his father's and the guard's view, he took off at a sprint towards Gauis' quarters. A grin slipped onto his face in relief; tension releasing itself from his muscles with every step.

Arthur pounded his fist against the door with quick forceful movements, but he heard no response. His impatience taking over, he opened the door, "Merlin?" He spoke to an empty room. Gauis gone as well.

He was about to huff in anger and begin storming about the castle for his manservant when he poked his head out of his room. "Arthur!" he exclaimed with excitement, "She's awake."

A few strides across the room and up the short stairs, he passed Merlin to stand next to the bed of the young woman's life that he had saved. Looking up at him however, was hardly the girl he had seen yesterday. Though she was no longer covered in dirt and blood and was comfortably wrapped up in blankets which she had been asleep in for almost a whole day, she looked even more wretched than before.

Large purple bags laid beneath her eyes, and her lips were almost as deathly pale as her face. Her hair was tangled in sweat stuck around her face. She said, "Hello," dry voice, painful to hear. You could hear the pure pain. If possible she seemed much thinner too. The bones in her hands stood out, along with her sharp jaw line and cheek bones.

When she got her health back, she would be beautiful. Until then however, she just looked harsh and it was painful to even look at her while she suffered. Seeing her in such a state, despite the fact he barely knew the girl, made Arthur's emotions tingle through his nerves and climb into his throat. His defense system kicked in. "Hello, I spoke to the king. He would like to speak with you as soon as you have found enough good health."

"Well, that's cheery news. Has he decided on my execution yet or did you manage to convince him of giving me half a chance to defend myself?" As the girl said these words a smile spread across her face. Arthur knew anyone else this aware of the situation would have held certain spite for the king, and almost any other male figure with the history he suspected she had with her father. However, the girl's voice didn't show any anger towards the king, just understanding for the way he ran his kingdom.

Merlin chuckled beside him, obviously having heard the girls humor before since he was not shocked by the sarcasm or the amount of strength the woman's personality had.

"He will speak to you tomorrow if you are feeling up to it," Arthur stated clearly, though his facial features still fought between confusion and surprise at the young girl's nonchalant attitude.

"Very well, you must be busy, being royal and all. Merlin tells me it takes you a lot of energy to be the prat that you are." Arthur's initial reaction was to glare at his manservant standing next to him, but watching the blush creep up his neck and onto the tops of his ears, the prince just couldn't hold the anger on his face. He broke out into a low laugh that grew as the the girl joined in and Merlin laughed anxiously with them.

"I don't know if I've ever met someone quite like you before," Arthur said to the girl with admiration as their laughter died down. He noticed the second he said that however, that it wasn't true. "Except for Merlin."

The corner of the girl's lips lifted slightly, and the smile was knowing. Arthur knew she understood his feelings, even if he couldn't. That was both comforting and terrifying to Arthur, so he returned to business as usual, with a certain soft spot for the girl in front of him. "Well, yes. I will alert my father of your consciousness."

"Thank you, Arthur."

He gave her a nod and a small curl of his lips before turning to the door. Once again, just as the night before, he stopped on the threshold of a door. The difference was that this time, he turned back and spoke again. "What is your name?"

"I was never given one," said the girl softly with no sadness in her voice or face. Almost if she was speaking of something as meaningless as the weather miles away from the castle.

The fact that she had no name did not bother her in the least. No one had ever needed to call her anything, for reasons that will become apparent later on in this tale, and she never felt any personal need for one. Her father had not wanted a daughter and therefore had not wanted to name her. She never objected.

It was this reason, being nameless, that her purpose in young Prince Arthur's life was never remembered, never recorded, and never calculated to be of any purpose to the great legend they are remembered as today. The truth however, was that her existence in their world would create the bond between two of the most powerful men in history and that without her, they would have had nothing but a meaningless life.

* * *

**I can't decide if I like this chapter yet. Lemme know what you think in a review, Please?**

**Next chapter by WEDNESDAY. I promise I'll make it happen this time.  
**


	4. Cuatro

**Author's Note: **I MADE IT! I said, Wednesday and what do you know!? I actually made it. (Is that cheering I hear?)

Ha, anyway. This is short, but decent. PLEASE REVIEW; because this is where the story really starts.

* * *

The girl with no name was different than other people. She was headstrong and fierce. She knew going to extreme measures was going to be necessary more times than she wanted in life. And she wasn't naive to think anything would be easy.

She became aware of the rules in life far earlier than most young women. She knew the way society worked, and how to understand people completely, sometimes without them ever even knowing she'd been near. She perceived that she was different and not just from her state of living or family life.

Her father was a cruel man, who reiterated insults to her until she no longer valued their meanings. They traveled from place to place. Mostly staying in the forest, hiding from countless enemies. He had been a thief of sorts, a conman and a murder. A man with no morals or value for human life, only personal gain. It was only her strange abilities that led to her forming a great moral compass that she would follow into the darkest corners of hell if that's where it led her.

She understood that being different meant that what she witnessed she might never experience for herself. She might never feel the emotions of love, lust, greed, or even happiness for herself. She did however understand them. Just by looking at people she could tell their intentions and beliefs. Sometimes she might even swear their thoughts echoed in her own mind. She knew from the start to not let on that she possessed knowledge of things impossible for her to deduce from a mere glace.

The girl was aware of nearly everything that she shouldn't have been. She knew some would have called her a seer, witch, or sorceress, but none of these things were true. She did not need to use spells or potions to know what she knew. She was not telepathic either for, excluding only the strongest, people's thoughts remained private, only the emotions stirred up by them could she grasp.

Love and lust, she learned, were always together. Sometimes lust would swell up inside someone, until they could barely take it because they were so in love. Other times it was just pure raging need for satisfaction that led people to each other, only for their emotions to squirm beneath the surface as they took life from lust.

Anger on the other hand was much more horrible to sense. While over time, it's effects have lessened to nothing, her first experiences with it's true form would shake her entire body, sending vibrations through her body and robbing her of control. It would leave her weak in the knees and with a sickness in her stomach for hours.

The people she came across in the towns she snuck into for the day when she managed to escape from her father never noticed her. And if they did, she was simply ignored. Believed to be a orphaned beggar girl, she thought her life would always be as meaningless as those around her saw it to be.

But that all changed when a knight in shining armor saved her from death. She always tip toed around her father's temper. Making herself useful enough to deserve a bed, food, and on her father's worst days, her life. She knew he was different like her, as well. Though he possessed a good amount of magic, she did not. Through the strongest emotions she might feel a small tingle of it in her veins, but nothing else. She could not fight back against the evil man, and the day when she finally had to, she realised that through all she had learned about understanding people, none of her knowledge could help save her. She was to die, a nameless girl, not to be remembered or even missed. As if her existence had never happened at all.

But fate intervened, and a knight in shining armor saved her. At first she feared the sharp sword held by the tall man, splattered with the blood of her malevolent father. She feared he would mistake her for evil as well. And she closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow that had only been by seconds delayed. But she felt something else instead. Something from the man standing behind the prince. First, she felt magic. Powerful magic, seeped into ever pore of his skin. It was different then her father's though. Instead of weighing down his body like lead bone, the magic seemed to lift this boy up, like it released pressure every time the good purpose was released from him with this power.

But then she felt something even better. She felt his emotions. He held only one at the time, magnified by his powers, racing so freshly through him. It was unadulterated quintessence of the most powerful thing on earth.

Love; and unlike the others, this love wasn't tainted by lust, greed, or jealousy. It filled his heart, and shined from him through the light around him when he opened her eyes to peer at the wonders who saved her from nonexistence. It glowed from them both and flowed through her. It showed her the truth, and the future.

It showed her life intertwined with two great legends.

It showed battles won, and battles lost.

It showed love and hate.

And it showed her destiny. She would guide two lovers together; only to witness one's death and the destruction of the others soul.

In this moment, she saw her destiny, and what a terrible path they all must take.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW? (pleasepleasepleaseplease?)**


	5. Cinco

**Author's Note: **SO. I am a horrible horrible updater, I know. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY AND WILL NOT WITH OUT LETTING YOU KNOW. But Happy Holidays and New Year. I didn't edit this, so I might update it with an edited version later.

Figured I'd get it out there though. Please review.

* * *

As soon as Arthur left the room Merlin returned to fussing over the recovering girl. Anyone else might have found it annoying, but she knew this was how he delt with having no control over the situation at hand. If fetching water, cooking meals, sweeping the floors, and constantly tending to her fever helped him deal with his anxiety, then there was no sense in complaining.

Soon the sun was setting again, and Merlin left the girl to gather as much rest as she could, for the following day. Before retiring to his temporary quarters for the night, Merlin made his way to Arthur's. Without knocking, he entered Arthur's chambers to see him reading a bit of parchment at the small dining table next to the fireplace.

"Goodevening, sire," Merlin said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Arthur looked up, startled at his servant's presence. He hadn't heard the boy come in. Folding up the parchment and placing it back in the envelope, he stood up. Merlin had a fleeting thought of curiousity of whether it was the letter slipped under the door. "I haven't eaten dinner. Would you mind going down to the kitchens and fetching me something to eat, Merlin?" He was looking at Merlin, but it seemed as if he was staring at something in the far distance and trying to comprehend it's meaning.

Merlin smiled at him, and mumbled, "Of course, sire." Before exiting out the door and heading down to the kitchens.

The door closed behind Merlin as he ventured down the hall. Arthur let out a sigh, when he heard it click. He rested his hands on the table and stared into the wood, as if it held the answers he was looking for. There seemed to be too many problems presenting them at once, and there was nothing Arthur could do about any of them.

After letting out a frusting sigh and bruising his hand against the wall in anger, Arthur plopped onto his bed, his chest rising and falling heavily. As his breathing slowed, his eyes fell heavy, and he drifted into sleep that was long overdue.

When Merlin returned with his food, he simply rolled his eyes before placing a blanket over the seemingly peaceful prince, and retiring to his bed for the night.

The sun rose far too soon the next morning, causing Arthur to stretch in bed, with a very grumpy pout on his face. Merlin was already in the room, laying out Arthur's breakfast on the table. "What is that, Merlin? It smells delicious?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure,sire," Merlin said distractedly. Glancing around his manservant, he saw that a cover was over the food, keeping in it's warmth.

"Well, perhaps we should see to it that you keep the room your in now, Merlin. It seems being right next door is the only possible way for you to be on time."

"Yes, well, I guess I just couldn't wait to see your bright and shining face this morning, sire," Merlin said turning around. A compressed grin appeared on his face as he tried to hide his laughter. "And you hair looks marvelously well done, too."

Arthur sprang from the bed, forgetting for the moment that he had stripped down to his underwear some time when he had awoken in the night, and bounded over to the mirror. His hair stuck out in every possibly direction. His mouth formed some sort of disbelieving expression, one that only Arthur Pendragon could pull off, and he began frantically running his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to get back his flawless looking ash blonde hair.

When he again felt satisfied with his appearance, he turned around to a Merlin still trying to hide the childish grin, spread across his face. "Do shut up, _Mer_lin."

"I didn't say anything, sire," Merlin said, barely attaining an emotionless expression back on his face.

With a glare, Arthur began to get ready for the day. With Merlin's help he was soon dressed and on his way to Gauis' chambers. His father had requested he personally escort the girl to the informally hearing of sorts. Although Arthur didn't say it out loud, he suspected his father thought the girl might consider fleeing Camelot.

Without knocking Merlin walked into to Gauis', Arthur behind him. The old man and young woman were sitting at the table smiling, eating a small breakfast that Gauis had cooked. Normally, it would be considered a miracle that anything Gaius cooked was edible, but the larger miracle, was that the woman sitting at the table seemed to be in almost perfect health. If they hadn't witnessed it, Merlin and Arthur would not have believed she'd been attacked.

You could still glimpse a lack of energy under her eyes and her skin was dulled just a shade less vibrant than normal, but with her strong smile and genuine laugh it seemed nothing was going to keep her propped up in bed for long.

"Good morning," Arthur said, coming to stand next to his manservant. Merlin echoed the pleasantry, and small talk proceeded until the three left Gauis to his work and made their way towards the awaiting king.

After stepping through the grand wooden doors, knights of Camelot closed the door behind them. Merlin's nerves began to make his blood race, and Arthur defenses rose. He was going to be extra careful of everything he said to his father.

The young girl however, seemed unaffected by the seeming appearance that she would not be leaving this room a free person. She knew people and understood them well. What Uther wanted to hear would not be hard to say. And she felt no guilt in lying to this man. If he had a true understanding of how things were and not just his warped perspective, then he would also understand her purpose and being was honorable, despite the magic she possessed.

Stepping forward every one bowed to the king as he began his very thourough questioning. No one dared to flinch, or directly lie. Merlin suspected the girl possesed magic just as her father did. And although Arthur did, too, he would not admit it, even to himself.

"And how did you come to be with this sorcerer in the woods all alone?" King Uther asked, finally turning his questioning to the girl, after learning all he could from his son and Merlin.

"I was sold to him as a slave when I was even younger than I am now," she spoke steadily, but sadness and hurt showed on her face. Arthur Pendragon felt mixed emotions hearing the girl lie to his father.

He was proud of her intelligence not to tell the king she was the daughter of a sorcerer. And he was happy to know her chances of living had greatly increased. But he felt an odd uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. Shouldn't he feel guilty for betraying everything his father stood for. His father would destroy Camelot if it would destroy magic.

But with this girl, standing before the king with such bravery, he realized something that may have never happened with out her. Magic was not evil and his father was wrong.

This all happened in seconds, and unnoticed by anyone else in the room. The king only nodded before continuing the questioning.

After another intense few minutes Uther spoke his last question, "And did this man ever teach you any of the magic he practiced?"

A horrified expression beautifully crossed the young girl's face. "I do not mean to tell you how to run your kingdom, and I am not from around here, but magic is evil, sire, and you must understand that. All of it is evil. There is no way to control it, and no good or benefit that can come from it," she paused in her speaking and let what she said soak in, while looking only hesitant. Reaching out, she felt what Uther Pendragon felt. He had been suspicious, and cautious, but now it was only acceptance. He believed the girl.

"I'm sorry if this infringes on your beliefs, I will leave if it is what you wish. Being free now, I only wish to start my life."

After minutes of strained silence the king spoke his verdict. The girl would be given a job as a servant in the royal house, helping Merlin assist Arthur, as it seemed he could never get his job fully done. There was little servant housing for the royal staff, but a bed would be available to her, until she made other arrangements.

Bowing and giving her thanks to king, the three left the room together, just the same as they had gone in and walked down the corridor.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen my father so fully change his mind about someone. He liked you, you know. It's not normal for him to appoint someone to the house staff himself. The only other one I recall is Merlin," Arthur said. Even if she hadn't felt the shock and relief coursing through him, she would have seen it evident on his face.

"Well I guess that's something else Merlin and I have in common," the girl said contently.

"Something else?"

"He told me how you had saved his life, too," she now looked between Arthur and Merlin. They both shifted uncomfortably as blush and embarrasment flooded Merlin.

"Well, yes," Arthur said, before mumbling about somewhere he had to be and turning down a different hallway.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Merlin. I understand if you two don't ever talk about how much you, well, care for each other," she said, as if she was choosing her words extremely carefully. "And as you know, I did lie to the king," her voice taking on a more serious tone, "But I do not want to lie to you."

"Okay," Merlin said, with a small crooked grin. "So you posses magic, too." He barely waited for her nod and smile in return before continuing into a serious tone that closely mimiced hers. "You seemed to have already figured out the secrecy that you must have when living in Camelot, but if you ever need anything, well, I'll be here. I've never really met anyone else, who was in the same situation as me.."

"You're not alone in this secret anymore, Merlin. Okay?" He just nodded and smiled again, as they continued to make their way to Arthur's quarters. "Well, let's go get Arthur's armor shining, shall we?"

* * *

Oh, and as a side note I wanted to ask you guys if you picture Colin and Bradley as Arthur and Merlin when you read stories online. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. And what about when you're writing? I never do with my writing. I mean I keep the key points; big ears, blond hair, dark hair, blue eyes. ANYWAY, just thought I'd ask you guys. Feel free to ask me anything, too.

And as always, feel free to PM me and harass me for new chapters.


End file.
